Eyes of White
by Ms. Bear
Summary: Except for Neji and Hanabi,all the Hyuugas are dead.Hinata has mysteriously gone missing,and the Sixth Hokage is desperate to get to the bottom of this.Does Cloud have Hinata?Or is it actually possible that sweet innocent Hinata killed her own clan?


-RING-

-RING-

-RING-

-RI- click

"Whadya want?"

****

"Hokage-sama?"

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto sat up in bed, his eyebrows knitting together. He looked at his alarm clock on his bedside table. It was 2:00 am! "What are you doing calling me at this hour? And what have I told you about the 'Hokage-sama' crap?"

****

"Sorry, Naruto, but something has happened….I think you should come see this…"

"Where are you?"

_**"…the Hyuuga manor."**_

---

"Naruto? Naruto?!"

-BEEP-

-BEEP-

-BEEP-

"Dammit, stupid baka hung up on me!" Sakura growled, stuffing her cell into her jounin pant's pocket. She walked back to the crime scene tape that was wrapped around the perimeter of the Hyuuga mansions and estates. Things were just not adding up. All of the Hyuuga had been slaughtered, except Neji and Hanabi, and Hinata was missing. Cloud was a prime suspect. They had hated the Hyuugas and had wanted the Byakugan from the beginning. But the other theory was that _Hinata _was the one that did it. But that just didn't make sense. Sweet innocent Hinata couldn't have done such a terrible thing!

Sakura turned her head to look at her partner, who was staring at the scene in horror. She patted him on the back.

"Kiba, it's okay. We'll find her, we will," she whispered. Kiba looked at her with wide eyes.

"But...But what if it _was _Hinata?" he replied.

"If Hinata _did _do this," Sakura took a deep breath,"Then she must have had a good reason for it. But I cannot see Hinata doing this"

"Then...why are Neji and Hanabi alive Sakura? Why was everyone else killed but them?! Hinata had a reason to keep them alive; they were the only ones in the Hyuuga family that ever cared about her!" Kiba put his head in his hands. "Oh my god I need booze!" he groaned.

"Kiba go home and get some sleep. We'll worry about all that tomorrow" Kiba looked up at her.

"No Sakura. I'm staying here and helping you with this" he stated.

"_No_ Kiba. As your commanding officer on this, I am **ordering **you to go home and get some rest!" Sakura said firmly. Kiba grumbled under his breath and started to walk home with a depressed, whimpering Akamaru. "And going home doesn't mean going to the local bar, Kiba!" Sakura called after him. She heard him curse and go in the opposite direction of where he was heading, walking back towards Sakura.

"How'd you know?" he mumbled, scratching the back of his head. Sakura stuck a thumb over her shoulder.

"Your house is that way, Kiba" Kiba chuckled a bit and slowly walked home. Sakura sighed, running a hand through her long cotton candy pink hair. Looking back at the crime scene, Sakura felt her dinner climb up her stomach. The Anbu still hadn't taken care of all the bodies, and not one blade of grass was green. It looked as though someone had doused the Hyuuga mansion in red paint. Sakura looked away and spotted Naruto speeding down the deserted streets.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed. Said yellow blur, skidded to a stop in front of Sakura. Dressed in his white Hokage robe that had orange flames at the bottom, Naruto stared at the carnage that was the Hyuuga manor.

"No way," he whispered, eyes wide. He turned to Sakura. "Are there any survivors?"

"Neji and Hanabi..." she replied.

"A-and Hinata...?" he gulped.

"Missing," Sakura whispered. She stepped back when Naruto's eyes started to turn red.

"Naruto?" she asked cautiously. The Sixth Hokage took a deep breath and unclenched his fists. Tiny crescent shaped cuts adorned each palm where his claws pierced through the skin.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan...I'm okay," It sounded more like he was trying to assure, not Sakura, but himself. He took another deep breath, and his eyes turned back to their original brilliant blue color. "Anbu and Jounin that are here now, I need you to assemble in front of me!" Naruto ordered. Instantly there was a small crowd of ninjas kneeling in front of him. On the right there were Anbu, and on the left there were Jounin.

Naruto stepped up and went into Hokage mode. He held his head high and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jounin, I need half of you to check the outside perimeter of Konoha for any trace that someone that wasn't supposed to be here was here. The other half take the inside perimeter. Take your weapons just incase you encounter anything. If you do encounter someone out of the ordinary, bring them to the Tower, where they will be questioned in the morning. Anbu, I need you to search throughout Konoha to make sure that nothing has happened anywhere else. Check out anything suspicious; and I mean _anything_. Am I clear?" A chorus of 'yes sir' s answered him. "Dismissed"

The Anbu and Jounin blurred to their assigned tasks and left Naruto and Sakura alone.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah Naruto?" Sakura replied.

"I need you to wake some people up for me..."

**End**

Yuki: Yes! I've been trying to get this story started for a looooooong time! Finally I finished this chapter! What can I say, I'm in a writing mood today!


End file.
